1:2 - Deryn
Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:21 AM It'd near the end of Combat class, Deryn has just finished their round against Rook. "Are ya alright, sugar?" Penny asks, coming to their side. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 10:31 AM Deryn takes a breath, panting lightly. “Yeah. I’m alright.” They say, wiping sweat from their brow. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:35 AM Penny herself took quite the beating during her own fight, the first hint of bruising are starting to appear yet she looks happy. "Wanna sit down?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 10:40 AM “Please” Deryn looks at Penny. “How about you? Are you alright?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:41 AM "Couldn't be better." Penny says, escorting Deryn to a bench, she grabs a bottle of water and gives it to Deryn. "You done good in there." (Brutal, long and drawn out. She gave almost as much as she took.) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 10:58 AM “Me?” Deryn shakes their head. “You were amazing.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:00 AM "Well, I got some experience, both fightin' in a ring an' capin'" Penny says, she smiles warmly. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 11:50 AM Deryn smiles back. “Still.” They pause. “Fighting in a ring?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 11:51 AM "Mixed martial arts, you're lookin' at southern states silver medal champion for junior low-power parahumans." Penny says. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 12:24 PM Deryn raises their eyebrows. “That’s impressive.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:28 PM "Thanks, sugar." Penny says with a grin. "I did my best." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 12:41 PM “That’s all anyone can do.” Deryn pauses, then grimaces. “I can already tell I’m going to have a headache from hell after that.” They say, referring to the Rook fight Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 12:42 PM Penny looks at Deryn for a moment a shy smile on her lips, then she gets closer and gives their forehead a quick peck. "Did that help?" She asks with a wink. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 1:21 PM Deryn blushes scarlet. “I, erm.” They cough. “I think so.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:24 PM "Sorry, sugar." Penny says looking away. "I did not mean to be overbearin'" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 1:40 PM Deryn clasps Penny’s hand, still red. “Nothing to be sorry for.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:48 PM Penny's skin also has a hint of red. "I did warn ya, I'm the touchy-feely kinda gal." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 2:40 PM Deryn looks down and smiles. “And I told you I didn’t mind.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:49 PM "I reckon I like that very much." Penny says. The bell rings, announcing the end of class. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 4:39 PM Deryn picks their stuff up. “Where are you heading next?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:25 PM "Home, I reckon, but I agreed with Garrett to set up my lab together." Penny says. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 6:45 PM “Alright. I think I’m going to head up to my room, maybe take a nap.” Deryn says, nodding Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:56 PM Penny nods. "It was nice catchin' up, an' if you need some help with 'em bruises an' sore muscles, just gimme a call." She winks. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 7:13 PM “You too.” Deryn says with a smile, cheeks pink, before walking away Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:13 PM "I just might!" Penny says with a grin. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay